A Massage?
by Veditha Dmitriev
Summary: Edited! "Orang itu bisa terkena kanker payudara karena dia tidak pernah me-massage payudaranya sendiri."/"Hah? B-benarkah sensei?"/"Ya, maka dari itu dia tidak tahu apakah ada benjolan di payudaranya". KakaSaku oneshot! R&R please?


Yahahahaha! Veditha balik lagi dengan fic rated: M editan!

Maaf kuedit. Soalnya setelah aku baca-baca lagi, ternyata ada beberapa _mistakes_ di dalamnya. Tapi cerita juga sama. Daripada berkelanjutan dan di baca berkali-kali juga nggak enak, jadi dibenahi saja. Hehe. *readers+authors lain: huu!*

Okedets! Oneshot editan! Spesial buat KakaSaku lovers!

Karena ini semi canon pertamaku *apa udah canon? beri pendapat kalian via review*, aku minta maaf kalo banyak yang salah. Hehe.

Ide juga ide saya! No plagiarism!

Enjoy minnaa!

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: "Orang itu bisa terkena kanker payudara karena dia tidak pernah me-massage payudaranya sendiri.""Hah? B-benarkah sensei?"/"Ya, maka dari itu dia tidak tahu apakah ada benjolan di payudaranya"**

**Disclaimer: Naruto selalu punya Bang Masashi Kishimoto. *apasih?***

**A Massage?**

**Author: Vedetta Dmitriev/Jeremy de Hongki  
><strong>

**Pairing: KakaSaku**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Humor (maybe)  
><strong>

**Warning: OOC (mungkin, semoga enggak), Geje, Agak ngawur, Aneh, Mature contents, bad language, Semi Canon/Canon.**

**..Begin..**

* * *

><p><em>07:00<em>

Sabtu pagi yang cerah..

Sinar matahari pagi yang bersahabat menyinari wajah cantiknya melalui celah ventilasi. Cahaya yang merambat lurus itu membuat kedua mata _emerald_ itu terbuka . Tidak malas-malas kunoichi bernama Sakura Haruno bangun lebih awal walaupun semalam tidur lelap sekali. Sedikit kelelahan setelah pulang dari misi. Dan pagi ini dia berencana untuk lari pagi sendirian.

Dia berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya sambil memijat bahu kirinya yang terasa agak pegal.

Setelah jendela itu terbuka, secara langsung ia melihat suasana desa Konoha di pagi hari. Sakura merasa rindu dengan hawa dingin pagi di Konoha setelah pulang misi mencari Sasuke. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mengirup udara segar yang masuk ke kamar.

Rileks.

Namun, suatu bayangan terbesit di benaknya. Membuat momen ketenangannya terganggu dan matanya terbuka cepat.

_DEG..~_

Mengingat Sasuke saat itu..

Sebuah kepalan tangan tercipta di tangan kanannya saat bayangan wajah Sasuke terlintas. Chakra nya saja terkumpul walau sedikit.

"Ugh, awas kau, _Chiken Butt_!" gerutunya.

Apalagi sewaktu dia gagal membunuhnya. Reflek, dia memukul kusen jendela hingga hampir patah. Sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal lantaran gagal membantai laki-laki pengguna Sharingan itu. Dengan teganya dia melampiaskan kepada kusen jendela yang tak berdosa.

"Ooops, aduh."

Kepanikan sejenak melanda Sakura. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan retakan kusen. Berharap ibunya tidak tahu masalah kerusakan ini.

Tetapi tiba-tiba perasanya berubah seketika. Sedikit aneh ketika mengingat Kakashi menyelamatkan dirinya dari serangan Sasuke. Sakura merasa seperti orang yang kasmaran.

Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman saat mengingat kejadian tersebut. Senang sekali rasanya. Dia merasa menjadi perempuan paling beruntung sedunia karena seorang Kakashi, mantan sensei-nya sendiri, menyelamatkan nyawanya.

_"Eh?"_

Tersadar dari perasaan aneh itu, Sakura menampar pipinya sendiri sekeras mungkin. Dia menyadari bahwa perasaanya tabu.

Tidak boleh dia jatuh cinta pada Kakashi. Itu merupakan hal terlarang.

Dan itu adalah menurutnya sendiri.

Sakura tertawa lepas. Menyadari apa yang ia rasakan itu merupakan hal yang lucu dan konyol.

Tepatnya, dia menyangkal perasaannya sendiri. Dia mengayunkan tangannya.

"Heh, tidak mungkin lah! Aku tidak mungkin mencintai guruku sendiri. Hahaha."

xxx

Segera Sakura bersiap-siap untuk acara _jogging_-nya.

Dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya. Sakura tidak mau jika dia bertemu dengan banyak orang dengan wajah kusut dan bau mulut.

Tidak lupa ia membawa kantong kunai dan shuriken. Untuk apa dia membawa hal seperti itu pada saat acara lari pagi? Yah, dia hanya ingin jaga-jaga. Waspada. Sedia payung sebelum hujan.

Dia mengenaka _tank top_ untuk atasan. Sedangkan untuk bawahan ia mengenakan celana training pendek. Ditambah dengan jaket _pink_ yang senada dengan rambutnya. Ninja medis cantik itu menyambar handuk kecil baru dan kering di lemari.

"Oke, tinggal sarapan. Oh tidak, seharusnya aku makan dari tadi. Haah.." gumamnya sambil mendesah.

Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga. Hendak mendapatkan sarapan paginya.

Sarapan pagi Sakura hanya sedikit. Dia makan satu roti tawar dan segelas susu. Nyonya Haruno pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran, mengapa Sakura menyantap sarapan paginya hanya sedikit? Padahal di meja makan banyak tersedia makanan.

"Lho? Kok sarapannya sedikit sekali, Sakura?" tanya Nyonya Haruno.

Dia mengambil_ tumbler_ di lemari. Seraya menjawab pertanyaan ibunya, dia juga mengisi tumbler-nya dengan air putih.

"Aku mau lari pagi, Kaa-san. Aku juga salah, seharusnya aku makan satu jam sebelum olah raga. Jadi, aku makan yang ringan saja." jawabnya.

Nyonya Haruno tersenyum mengerti setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura.

Sesudah mengisi tumbler-nya, Sakura pamit pergi pada ibunya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Kaa-san." pamit Sakura.

"Iya, hati-hati ya." balasnya. Sakura mengangguk.

Dia berjalan ke ruang tamu. Sepatu kets yang ada di rak ia ambil dan dipakai olehnya. Setelah ia menali sepatunya, Sakura berdiri dengan melompat.

"Yak! Siap!" gumamnya. Sesekali ia menepuk tanganya. Dengan semangatnya ia berjalan keluar dan menyiratkan senyuman sumringahnya.

* * *

><p>Sakura mengalungkan handuk putihnya di leher. Dia menghela nafasnya sebelum memulai<em> jogging<em>-nya.

"Hm,_ here we go_!" gumamnya.

Dia mulai lari kecil-kecil. Sambil berlari, mata emerald nya melihat-lihat kondisi Konoha di pagi itu. Sudah lumayan ramai.

Banyak orang yang menyapanya. Bahkan mungkin menyambut kedatangannya setelah pulang dari misi. Sakura pun menyapa balik dengan ramah kepada orang yang menyapa dan menyambut kedatangannya.

Saking rindunya dengan Konoha, dia menambah rencana, yaitu berlari mengelilingi desa Konoha. Tidak, mungkin hanya melewati rumah teman-temannya. Mulai dari Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Shino, dan lain-lain.

xxx

Rumah pertama yang ia lewati adalah kediaman Ino Yamanaka. Yeah, pagi hari seperti ini dia sudah menyirami bunga di depan rumah.

Rajin sekali dia, pikir Sakura.

Begitu mengetahui Sakura berada di depan rumahnya dengan ketawa-ketiwi, Ino langsung membanting selang air. Lalu dia berteriak karena mengetahui sahabat karibnya sudah pulang dari misi dengan selamat.

Pagi-pagi, Nona Yamanaka sudah membuat kehebohan.

"Kyaaaa! FOREHEAD! Kau sudah kembali!" teriaknya heboh hingga Sakura meringis kesakitan. Telinganya nyaris tuli karena teriakan Ino.

"Iya, Pig. Aku sudah kembali. Tidak perlu berteriak begitu kan?" sindir Sakura.

Jari telunjuknya menyumpel lubang telinga dan memutar-mutarkannya.

"Hei, kalau kau sudah kembali, berarti Sai-kun juga sudah kembali kan?" Ino langsung _to the point_ dan berharap. Dia mengguncang-guncangkan salah satu lengan Sakura. Mengharapkan jawaban yang positif darinya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Maafkan aku Ino, sayang sekali. Dia terluka parah."

"Hah? Benarkah?"

_Shock_ dan ketakutan. Hatinya mencelos mendadak. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Sai tercinta. Mata turquoise-nya berkaca-kaca. Hidungnya kembang kempis.

Perut Sakura terasa geli bukan main ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Ino yang ketakutan. Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Ninja medis itu tertawa lepas. Dia telah berhasil menakut-nakuti sahabatnya.

"Haha. Kena deh! Dia kembali dengan selamat kok," ujar Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Ino. Menenangkan kepanikan yang ada. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi.

Mengetahui Sakura hanya mengerjainya, Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sikunya menyikut tulang rusuk Sakura dengan keras.

Sakura merintih kesakitan dan berteriak tidak terima.

"Hei! Kenapa kau?"

"Salahnya kau mengerjaiku. Oh iya, bagaimana? Kau bertemu dengan Sasuke?"

Raut wajah Sakura berubah seketika setelah mendengar nama itu. Kini hatinya yang mencelos. Pipi Sakura menggembung lalu membuang nafasnya. Dia menatap mata turquoise Ino lekat-lekat.

"Ya Ino, aku sudah bertemu dengannya," jawab Sakura berat hati.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku gagal membunuhnya,"

Kedua mata Ino terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan. Mulutnya melongo lebar. Dia tidak percaya Sakura ingin membunuh Sasuke, orang yang dicintainya selama ini. Lalu, telunjuknya menaikan dagunya, menutup longoan lebarnya.

"Hah? Membunuhnya?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mengangguk dan ber'he em' untuk menjawabnya.

"Itu benar," ucapnya lirih.

"Yah, tentu saja kau gagal membunuhnya! Dia kan lebih kuat dari kau!" sahut Ino sembarangan.

Sakura memutarkan matanya. Dia mendesah sebelum menanggapi Ino.

"Kau tidak mengerti," gumamnya.

Daripada membahas soal Sasuke yang membuat Sakura terlihat semakin tidak nyaman, Ino memutuskan untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Hei! Ino baru sadar sekarang kalau Sakura memakai baju olah raga. Pasti Sakura mau lari pagi. Ino menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya.

"Hmm.. Kau mau lari pagi yaa? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?"

"Ini mendadak. Waktu tengah malam, aku baru memutuskannya. SENDIRIAN!" seru Sakura.

Ino mendesah pasrah. "Ya sudahlah!"

Sakura tertawa kecil. Lalu dia minta pamit untuk pergi, melanjutkan acara lari paginya.

"Aku duluan ya, Pig!" pamitnya.

Segera dia melesat pergi dari Ino sebelum dia _dihajar_ olehnya dengan Shintensin no Jutsu.

Larinya gesit sekali, pikir Ino.

"Dasar Forehead," gumamnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ino terkejut melihat tamannya sudah banjir dan becek lantaran dia tidak mematikan air kran. Jadi air terus mengalir melalui selang. Dia segera berlari ke kran di sudut tembok rumah. Ino memutar krannya, mematikan aliran air.

Sangat bersyukur karena aliran air itu tidak merusak bunga-bunganya. Kalau saja sampai rusak, dia bisa dihajar ayahnya, Inoichi.

* * *

><p>Sambil berlari kecil-kecil, Sakura juga memikirkan siapa temannya yang akan ia kunjungi selanjutnya.<p>

Keringatnya mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia memberhentikan langkahnya sejenak. Tubuhnya membungkuk. Kedua tangannya memegangi kedua lututnya.

Kebetulan ada kursi di tepi jalan, tepat di depan Ichiraku. Sakura berjalan ke kursi yang lebar itu. Ia menghempaskan pantatnya ke kursi.

Segera ia meneguk air putih yang ada di tumbler-nya sebelum ia kena dehidrasi. Saking lelahnya Sakura, dia hampir menghabiskan setengah botol tumbler. Mengetahui itu, Sakura langsung berhenti menelan air yang ia minum. Sayang jika ia habiskan.

Sakura bersandar santai di kursi. Ditatapnya kedai yang masih tutup itu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Sebuah senyuman tersirat di bibir ranumnya.

Oh iya, dia masih memikirkan rumah siapa yang akan ia kunjungi.

Kalau lihat Ichiraku Ramen, Sakura pasti ingat Naruto. Dan jika ia ingat Naruto, berarti dia ingat...

"Yah, Hinata!" gumamnya sambil memetik jarinya.

Dia kembali berdiri dan berlari.

Baiklah, selanjutnya adalah Hyuuga Mansion. Sakura berharap dia dapat bertemu dengan Hinata. Dia ingin menyampaikan kabar untuk perempuan Hyuuga Souke itu, bahwa Naruto pulang dengan selamat.

Mengingat jarak antara rumah Hinata dengan jalan yang kini ia tempuh agak jauh, Sakura menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Walau tidak sampai tingkat _sprint_.

'Tunggu saja Hyuuga Mansion, aku datang'

* * *

><p>Nafasnya terengah-engah. Sebab kecepatan larinya berangsur-angsur bertambah. Jangan-jangan dia lupa dengan persediaan air minumnya.<p>

Dia ngos-ngosan di dekat pintu Hyuuga Mansion. Sakura membungkuk-bungkukkan tubuhnya. Tangannya menggantung dan mengayun-ayun pelan. Lelah.

Oke, sekarang dia menganggap lari pagi ini adalah sebuah tantangan.

Mungkin jika Guy yang melaksanakan lari pagi ini, bukan apa-apa.

Kebetulan sekali, Hinata dan Hanabi sedang bermain di depan gerbang dan pandangan Hinata tepat tertuju pada Sakura yang sedang membungkuk-bungkuk.

Hinata meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Hanabi sebelum ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hanabi-chan, sebentar ya. Tunggu di sini. Jangan pergi ke mana-mana." pesan Hinata pada Hanabi. Adik perempuannya mengangguk mantap.

Hinata berjalan cepat ke arah Sakura. Jarak mereka tidak ada 1 meter dan saat Sakura sedang membungkuk, dia melihat sandal yang di pakai Hinata. Lalu, ia berdiri dengan tegak.

"Err, hai Hinata," sapanya lirih sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

"Halo Sakura-chan! Bagaimana misimu?" Hinata menyapa balik dan bertanya soal misi. Dia mulai memainkan jarinya.

"Hm, yeah begitulah." jawab Sakura singkat. Matanya menyipit. Melihat Hinata memainkan jarinya seperti itu, dia jadi ingat mengapa dia ada di sini. Dia memberikan senyuman licik pada Hinata. Perempuan bermata lavender itu sedikit takut pada Sakura yang memberikan senyuman yang _mengerikan_.

"Hei, kau bertanya soal misi, atau Naruto nya? Sudahlah, dia baik-baik saja." godanya.

"..."

Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Ketahuan sudah niatnya dibalik pertanyaan soal misi. Bertanya soal misi, pastinya menyangkut dengan Naruto. Jadi, Sakura sudah tahu dasar niat Hinata. Sakura pun tertawa kecil.

"Hei, tak perlu begitu. Aku cuma bercanda. Yang penting kan kau sudah tahu bagaimana kondisi Naruto kan?" ujar Sakura sambil menepuk bahu Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis. Lega sudah setelah mendapat informasi dari Sakura. Rona merah di pipi Hinata berangsur-angsur hilang.

"Haah... Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya. Tuh, sudah di tunggu Hanabi loh," Sakura pamit pergi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hanabi dengan ibu jarinya.

"Oh ya, hati-hati ya Sakura-chan!" Hinata melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Iyaa," teriaknya sambil berlari.

x-x-x

"Omong-omong, kok aku kangen sekali dengan _training field_ ya?" batin Sakura sambil mengusap keningnya yang sudah basah akan peluh.

Oke, sekarang Sakura memutuskan tujuan berikutnya. Ia ingin pergi ke _training field_ tercinta. Dengan semangat, ia berlari lebih kencang. Tidak peduli dengan rasa lelahnya. Demi mengobati rasa kangen kepada tempat itu.

Sesampainya di depan _training field_, ia langsung melompat masuk ke area.

'Wow, berantakan sekali tempat ini,' batin Sakura. Dahinya berkerut.

Daun-daun kering merajalela di tanah. Berserakan.

Baru saja kakinya menapak di tanah area tersebut, ia sudah di suguhi pemandangan yang agak tidak enak. Agak tidak enak? Mengapa? Karena pagi yang cerah ini ditambah dengan daun-daun yang baru berjatuhan, membuat suasana lebih bagus. Romantis.

Kaki Sakura menendang-nendang daun-daun yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan di tanah.

"Aduuh, memangnya sudah lama ya aku tidak mengunjungi tempat ini? Huh, berantakan sekali," gerutunya pada diri sendiri.

Dia melanjutkan _jogging_-nya di sekitar _TF_. Tidak jadi mengelilingi desa Konoha maupun melewati semua rumah temannya, melainkan mengelilingi _training field._

"Wow, daunnya berserakan di mana-mana ya, merata" gumamnya menilai.

Sambil berlari, dia tengok kanan - tengok kiri untuk mengamati keadaan _training field_ selama ia tak ada. Tidak ada kerusakan, hanya berantakan saja.

Sakura menghentikan larinya untuk beristirahat. Ia bersandar di salah satu pohon yang besar dan teduh. Dia meminum air putihnya lagi dalam satu tegukan. Ketika ia akan meminumnya lagi, sudah tidak ada yang mengalir keluar. Sakura menggoyangkan tumbler-nya, mengecek apakah masih ada air di dalamnya.

Tinggal sebulir air menetes ke lidahnya. Ludes, habis persediaan air minumnya.

Sakura meletakkan botol tumbler-nya dengan pasrah di samping pinggangnya. Ia menyelonjorkan kakinya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Desahan keluar dari mulutnya seraya ia menatapi daun-daun yang jatuh.

"Romantis sekali. Andaikan dia ada di sini. Aku bersama..." gumam Sakura berandai-andai dengan seseorang. Namun gumamannya terpotong karena sesuatu.

Dan saat itu juga...

"Yo Sakura!"

"!"

Sakura terkejut atas kedatangan pria berambut perak dengan _style_ melawan gravitasi. Rupanya orang yang sedang ia andai-andaikan datang. Sialnya, orang ini telah membuatnya nyaris jantungan. Sakura mengelus-elus dadanya yang berdetak tak beraturan. Begitu pula nafasnya. Hampir saja dia menyebutkan nama shinobi itu. Untungnya Si _Copy Ninja _ini segera menyapanya. Kalau sampai mendengar, pasti Sakura sudah _hancur_ serta harus menanggung malu. Mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya nanti? Salahnya sendiri berandai-andai dengan orang yang ia anggap tabu untuk ia cintai dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

"Sensei, turun." Sakura menyuruh Kakashi turun dari pohon dengan sabar. Dengan kata lain menahan emosinya, kalau tidak pohon itu akan tumbang.

"Hn, ada apa Sakura? Kau rindu padaku?" Kakashi malah menggoda mantan muridnya. Sepertinya kesabaran Sakura sedang di uji.

"Rindu apa! Kemarin kita baru ketemu! Tahu tidak, sensei sudah membuatku nyaris jantungan! Sekarang, turun!" Sakura agak membentak.

Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Pipinya menggembung. Nafasnya memburu. Satu tangan mengepal kencang.

_'Jangan Sakura! Dia (mantan) sensei-mu! Apa kau tega membuatnya terjatuh atau terluka? Terlebih kau menyukainya kan? Apa malah mencintainya? Mengapa kau ingin melukainya?' inner_ Sakura datang. Tumben sekali _inner_-nya tidak membuatnya sesat.

Kepalan tangannya lama-lama merenggang. Semburat merah yang ada di pipinya berangsur hilang. Nafasnya mulai teratur. Membuang nafas membuat Sakura lebih stabil.

"Ayolah sensei, turunlah." Sakura ber-_begging_ ria dari bawah. Dia mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_-nya. Kedua tangannya merapat seperti orang sedang berdoa. Dia juga berlutut di sela-sela akar pohon yang besar.

"Huh, baiklah."

Akhirnya Kakashi menyerah setelah melihat wajah cantik bermandikan peluh di pelipis dan kening. Dengan _puppy eyes_, membuatnya agak kasihan. Sebenarnya, wajah Sakura lebih manis di mata Kakashi tanpa jurus _puppy eyes_.

Kakashi melompat turun ke bawah tepat di samping Sakura. Di tangan kananya terdapat buku kecil berwarna orange. Apa lagi kalau bukan Icha Icha Paradise? Buku paling bokep se-Konoha. Punggungnya langsung bersandar di pohon dan menyelonjorkan kaki panjangnya.

Perempuan pemilik mata giok itu melirik-lirik kepada mantan sensei nya. Melihat Kakashi sedang membaca buku _aneh_ itu dengan serius sampai menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Sakura memberikan tatapan heran padanya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Kakashi yang menyadarinya pun bertanya-tanya. Dia menurunkan bukunya dan menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Haah.. Ya ampun, sensei masih suka membaca buku itu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Kau mau baca? Boleh," Kakashi malah menawarkan Sakura. Dia menyodorkan buku karangan _Perverted Sennin_ Jiraiya.

Dengan cepat Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya. Menolak.

"Sensei tidak perlu repot-repot meminjamkanku buku itu padaku." katanya sambil cengar-cengir.

Walaupun Sakura sudah beranjak dewasa, dia tetap menolak membaca Icha Icha series. Kakashi kembali membaca buku kesayangannya.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari halaman buku.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang lari pagi. Berhubung kangen sama _training field_, jadi aku ke sini," Sakura menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu," balas Kakashi sekenanya.

Kesunyian datang di antara mereka berdua. Sakura yang menikmati pemandangan yang romantik, memandangi daun-daun yang berjatuhan, sedangkan Kakashi sibuk membalik-balik halaman buku.

.

.

.

Ternyata hal yang ia andai-andaikan menjadi kenyataan. Sayangnya, Sakura belum berani angkat bicara. Dia mencari sebuah ide topik pembicaraan. Yah, walaupun basa basi juga lumayan untuk mengisi kesunyian yang ada.

"Ehm, sepertinya akan datang musim semi," gumam Sakura memecah kesunyian.

"Hm? Sepertinya begitu." responnya.

Kakashi menutup bukunya, lalu menatap mata Sakura. Cewek berambut pink itu menjadi sedikit salah tingkah karena dipandangi orang yang ia sukai. Tangan kiri Sakura memegang leher jenjangnya.

"Eee, kenapa sensei menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Aku lihat dan aku mendengar kau tadi sedang berandai-andai. Dan bodohnya, aku keburu menyapamu, seharusnya mendengar 'Aku bersama' bla bla bla. Kalau boleh tau, siapa orangnya?"

Gawat! Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Apakah Sakura harus mengatakan padanya bahwa orang yang ia andai-andaikan adalah dirinya? Apakah dia harus membohongi Kakashi? Tidak. Sakura tidak akan berbohong padanya. _Hell no!_

Sakura menutup matanya. Giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memikirkan jawaban yang tepat tanpa membohongi mantan sensei-nya. Lantaran _inner-_nya ikut panik, Sakura menjadi kesusahan berpikir.

"Sakura?"

"Eh ya?"

"Bagaimana? Siapa?"

'Kenapa Kakashi-sensei mendadak penasaran gini?' batin Sakura.

"Eerr..."

"Hm, aku tahu. Pasti Sasuke." ujarnya sembarang. Jika telinga Sakura tidak salah dengar, nada bicara Kakashi yang barusan itu sedikit pahit.

"Sensei ini bagaimana sih? Tidak masuk akal sekali jika aku berandai-andai dengan orang yang pernah hampir kubunuh,"

Kakashi mendesah pasrah. "Ya sudahlah."

Sakura sedikit lega dengan keadaan ini. Tapi, mendengar ucapan Kakashi yang bernada pasrah itu membuat Sakura tidak enak.

'Semoga ia tidak marah padaku,' Sakura berharap.

Tiba-tiba ada yang membuat matanya menyipit. Sakura melihat sebuah papan yang bertempelan dua kertas berukuran besar. Dia baru sadar ada sebuah papan di bagian tengah. Padahal ia sudah berjalan di area _TF_. Mungkin ia tidak memperhatikan yang satu ini.

Tangan kanan Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan bahu kiri Kakashi. Ninja Peniru itu mendapati perempuan yang ada di sampingnya dengan malas-malasan.

"Apa?"

"Kakashi-sensei, itu papan apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk papan di tengah itu.

Kakashi ikut mengamati papan yang Sakura tunjukkan padanya. Mata onyx-nya ikut menyipit.

"Mari kita lihat lebih dekat," ajak Sakura sambil menarik tangan Kakashi dan Kakashi hanya menurut, mengikuti Sakura.

x-x-x

"Wah, papan surat kabar ternyata," gumam Sakura sambil memegang dagunya.

"Rupanya Tsunade-sama tidak ingin membiarkan rakyat desa ini ketinggalan berita," Kakashi ikut menilai.

"Benar. Tanggalnya pun baru." tambah Sakura.

Yeah. Sebuah papan surat kabar. Mereka berdua berjejeran membaca kertas yang berisi berita itu. Aneh, mengapa papan ini tidak diletakkan di tengah desa saja? Sehingga penduduk desa Konoha bisa membacanya. Malah di taruh di tempat seperti ini.

Dahi Sakura berkerut. Tampaknya Sakura menemukan sebuah berita yang mengerikan. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari teks berita, telunjuk Sakura menjawil-jawil lengan Kakashi.

Dia menoleh pada Sakura. Lalu matanya melirik pada satu rubrik berita yang Sakura tunjukkan.

"Hn?"

"Lihat ini sensei, berita dari Kirigakure. Yuko Yoshiru, wanita berumur 52 tahun mengidap penyakit kanker payudara. Wah, kasihan sekali. Lebih-lebih, wanita ini sudah tua." Sakura membengkokkan telunjuknya di bibir.

"Hm. Orang itu bisa terkena kanker payudara karena dia tidak pernah me-_massage_ payudaranya sendiri." gumam Kakashi merespon.

Kedua tangan Sakura langsung memegangi dadanya. Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura menjadi panas-dingin. Merinding, bergidik ketakutan. Matanya menyipit dan agak berkedut. Wajahnya memucat. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Dia menjadi seperti itu karena selama ini dia tidak pernah me-_massage_ payudaranya sendiri. Bagaimana jika nanti dia tervonis mengindap kanker payudara? Hancur sudah dirinya.

"B-benarkah sensei?" tanya Sakura ketakutan. Bicaranya pun gagap. Kakashi mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, maka dari itu dia tidak tahu apakah ada benjolan di payudaranya." lanjutnya.

"Aduh.. Bagaimana ini?" umpat Sakura sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Kakashi bingung melihat tingkah mantan muridnya.

Sekali lagi Sakura mengacak rambutnya hingga sempurna berantakan dan sedikit berteriak histeris.

"Hei hei, Sakura... Kenapa?" Kakashi berusaha menenangkan wanita yang ada di sampingnya. Kedua tangannya ia letakan di lengan Sakura.

"Huaa! Sensei.. Aku takut..~"

"Takut apa? Katakan padaku."

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah me-_massage_ payudaraku! Aku takut sensei!" teriaknya.

Kakashi tersenyum nakal dibalik masker. Dia merengkuh tubuh Sakura agar tenang. Sakura yang direngkuh olehnya pun akhirnya diam. Diam dalam arti lain.

_Shock_.

Bagaimana tidak? Dirinya telah direngkuh oleh orang yang ia sukai. Baru suka, belum cinta. Itu menurut Sakura. Sebenarnya, ia hanya belum mau mengakui bahwa sesungguhnya ia mencintai Kakashi. Terus saja ia mengelak dan mengelak.

Pelukan itu berlangsung lama.

Dengan langit yang cerah, daun-daun kering berjatuhan, sinar matahari menyorot lurus melalui celah pohon sangat mendukung suasana.

Akhirnya Kakashi melepas pelukanya dan masih memegang tangan mungil Sakura, lalu menatap Sakura yang kondisinya masih bengong. Dia juga mengelus tangan Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ehm.. Hei?" suara bariton itu menyadarkan Sakura.

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu, aku bersedia dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk membantumu me-_massage_."

"Kyaaaa! HENTAAI!" teriak Sakura sambil menarik dirinya lalu ia menuding_ The 2nd Biggest Pervert Konoha _dengan telunjuknya. Kakashi malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Padahal kondisi Sakura tadi bengong, _pah poh, linglung_. Sekarang malah berteriak menjadi-jadi.

"Lho? Apa salahku? Aku kan hanya menawarkan bantuanku. Baiklah, aku beri saran saja. Setiap pagi setelah bangun tidur, _massage-_lah payudaramu. Cek saja, ada benjolan atau tidak. Kalau kau mengalami kesulitan, datanglah ke flat ku. Dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu." dia tersenyum mesum di balik masker.

_Blush_! Pipi Sakura bersemu merah. Dia tersipu malu dibuat Kakashi. Apakah ini sebuah balasan karena tadi ia mengerjai teman-temannya?

"Iiih! _Pervert_!" Sakura menggeram sambil meninju bahu Kakashi dengan kekuatan sedang. Coba saja kalau kekuatannya maximum, Kakashi bisa terpental jauh. Untungnya, kekuatannya yang satu ini masih bisa Kakashi tahan.

"Oh iya, berhubung kita berdua ada di sini, latihan yuk? Memang sih, acaranya lari pagi, tapi aku bawa kunai dan shuriken kok. Mau tidak? Kalau tidak juga tak apa." ajak Sakura.

Patahan kata 'kita berdua' itu terngiang di benak Kakashi. Dia menggeleng-geleng pelan.

"Huh? Latihan? Berdua saja?" tanya Kakashi memastikan.

"He em," Sakura mengangguk _innocent_.

"Hm, kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan lari pagimu saja? Sedangkan aku duduk melihatmu berlari. Aku bisa melihat pemandangan indah yang _bergoyang-goyang_."

Sekali lagi, Sakura dibuat _blushing_ oleh Kakashi. Dengan cepat Sakura mencerna kata-kata Kakashi. Kali ini, Sakura tidak _loading_ lama.

"Jangan di kira aku tidak mengeri maksudnya ya." gumam Sakura.

"Hm? Memang apa maksudnya?" tanya Kakashi tanpa dosa.

"Sensei ingin melihatku ber-_jogging_ lantaran ingin melihat dadaku bergoyang memantul kan? Apalagi yang namanya _jogging_ itu kan _slow motion_. Pasti sensei sangat puas menikmatinya," Sakura berprasangka buruk duluan.

"Hah? Tidak juga, aku hanya ingin melihat daun-daun yang berjatuhan. Daun itu kan tidak jatuh secara lurus kan? Aku hanya menggunakan kata kiasan," Kakashi membantah pelan-pelan. Padahal niatnya yang telah dikatakan Sakura itu benar.

"Eh?"

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang _pervert_?" Kakashi menyerang balik.

Sakura terpojok sekarang. Ternyata dugaannya meleset jauh. Apalagi dia sudah berprasangka buruk seburuk-buruknya.

"Aargh! Sudah sudah! Ayolaaah..."

"Oke, ayo."

Dan pada saat itu Sakura mengubah acaranya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan berlatih.

.

.

.

_Traaang!_

Suara kunai berbenturan. Sakura mendarat di tanah. Kakinya bergesek dengan tanah. Nafasnya pun terengah-engah.

"Hah, cukup untuk hari ini sensei," gumamnya.

"Yah.."

"Besok lagi ya!"

"Ok."

"Jam 10! Awas jika terlambat."

"Iya,"

* * *

><p><em>Midnight..<em>

Pukul 00:20 Sakura masih terjaga. Kantuk memang sudah melandanya. Tetapi aneh, dia masih belum bisa tidur.

Dia berbaring di atas futon dengan berbantal tangannya. Dia masih memikirkan perkataan Kakashi saat pagi itu.

'_Orang itu bisa terkena kanker payudara karena dia tidak pernah me-massage payudaranya sendiri_.'

'_Maka dari itu dia tidak tahu apakah ada benjolan di payudaranya_'

Dan pada saat malam itu, dia berdebat dengan _inner_ nya sendiri.

'Dia itu menakut-nakuti aku atau apa sih?'

'_Ah tidak mungkin. __Dia nggak akan tega menakut-nakutimu, baka!_'

'Aduh, kenapa aku jadi kepikiran omongannya!' Sakura seolah-olah tak peduli dengan _inner-_nya.

'_Kepikiran omongannya atau orangnya?_' goda inner Sakura.

'Ah sudah! Aku mau tidur! Jangan ganggu aku!'

Sakura memiringkan tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan mata itu tertutup dan ia masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

><p><em>11:00 a.m. <em>

"Baka! Baka! Aku terlambat! Aduh!" Sakura panik sambil berlari _sprint_ ke _training field_.

Semua orang bingung melihat Sakura yang berlarian seperti dikejar seekor bijuu. Inilah akibat dari tidur larut malam. Bangun kesiangan.

"Aduh! Pasti dia akan mengejekku! Oh tidak, dia pasti akan memojoki aku seperti kemarin!" lanjutnya.

xxx

Begitu sampai di depan _training field_, dia melompat masuk dan segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Saat sampai di tengah, dia membungkukan tubuhnya dan celingukan.

Dia menegakan tubuhnya. Sakura belum menemukan mantan sensei nya. Dia mendesah.

"Sepertinya Kakashi-sensei bakal lebih terlambat daripada aku," ujarnya santai, lega.

"Kata siapa?"

_Glek.._

Dia menelan ludahnya. Habislah dirinya di depan Kakashi yang ternyata sudah ada di sini duluan. Mata Sakura melirik ke belakang dengan berat, maka kepalanya pun ikut tertarik.

"Eh, Kakashi-sensei. Sudah lama ya?" Sakura berbasa basi ditambah dengan cengiran di bibirnya.

"Tidak, baru saja satu jam yang lalu," jawabnya menyindir dengan santai.

"Gomen sensei!" Sakura membungkukan tubuhnya.

Hatinya mencelos. Dia merasa amat bersalah pada Kakashi. Biasanya dia yang selalu memarahi Kakashi saat terlambat. Sedangkan kini Sakura yang terlambat satu jam, Kakashi tidak memarahinya sama sekali.

"Hn, tidak masalah."

"Huh, bagus. Terima kasih sensei,"

Sakura lega mendengarnya. Dia melipat tanganya dan kakinya bermain-main dengan daun.

Ketika matanya tidak sengaja melirik ke papan koran yang kemarin, alisnya bertaut dan sekali ia ber-_gasp_. Mendadak perutnya sakit seperti orang _nervous_. Ia menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ingat sesuatu yang secara bodohnya ia lupakan. Padahal baru-baru ini mereka membahasnya.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Kakashi santai.

"Sensei, sekali lagi maafkan aku!"

"Lho? Kau ini kenapa sih? Kau kan tidak salah, Sakura."

"Aku lupa me-_massage_ dadaku!"

"?"

Yah, itu yang ia lupakan. Sakura merengek-rengek. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya menyeringai mesum di balik masker.

"Oh begitu? Ya sudah, ayo kita ke kamar mandi. Lalu aku akan me-_massage_ dadamu,"

"Ih! Dari kemarin pikiran sensei kotor sekali! Makan tuh Icha Icha!" hardik Sakura. Bukannya menenangkannya sedikit, malah membuat suasana menjadi semakin buruk.

"Sudah, tidak apa. Yang penting, besok-besok jangan lupa lagi," Kakashi memperingatkan sambil mengelus kepala Sakura. _Medic Nin_ itu mengangguk pelan.

"Sakura.."

"Hm?"

"Memangnya kau belum pernah mendapatkan pelajaran tentang ini dari Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi bertanya dengan nada serius.

Mata emerald itu melirik ke samping bawah. Otaknya mencoba mengingat. Dia memang sudah mendapat buku tebal dari Tsunade. Dia juga sudah membacanya sampai tentang kanker, namun tentang kanker payudara belum sampai.

Dan seingat Sakura, ia pernah mendapatkan materi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan materi itu.

Dia memijit pelipisnya.

"Mungkin sudah, tapi aku tidak begitu fokus memperhatikan tentang itu."

"Hah, dasar. Kau tidak memperhatikan materi itu dengan baik, Sakura. Jika aku jadi Tsunade-sama, aku akan menghukumu," ujar Kakashi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

"Eh, apa sih?" Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya. Canggung.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan pada saat itu Sakura? Hingga kau tidak memperhatikan Tsunade-sama, hm?" tanya Kakashi dengan suara berat yang menggoda itu.

"A-aku, tidak memikirkan apa-apa! Mungkin saat itu aku sedang tidak fit," Sakura mengelak.

Sekarang tidak hanya wajah mereka yang berdekatan. Tubuh mereka pun ikut merapat.

Kakashi sempat tidak sengaja memojokan (dalam arti yang sebenarnya) tubuh Sakura ke pohon. Dia hanya berjalan pelan mendekati Sakura. Orang yang ia dekati malah mundur-mundur sampai Sakura terpojok di satu pohon besar.

"Iih! Menjauhlah!" Sakura mendorong dada Kakashi yang menempel di dadanya.

Kakashi mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sakura. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Sakura,"

"Uh.. Itu.." Sakura menaikan salah satu bahunya karena merasa tergelitik.

"Kau memikirkan ku ya?"

"Dih! GR!" Sakura menyahut tiba-tiba. Kedua tangannya masih berusaha untuk mendorong Kakashi, tapi nihil. Usaha tanpa hasil. Tidak mungkin jika ia menggunakan chakra. Sayang jika dibuang begitu saja. Di samping itu juga akan menyakiti Kakashi.

"Jadi belum mau ngaku ya?"dia menaikkan _head protector_-nya.

'Celaka! Aku akan kena sharingan! Apa jangan-jangan mangekyo? Bagaimana ini?' jeritnya dalam hati panik. Dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat serta menundukkan kepalanya. Segitu kah Sakura mengira Kakashi akan begitu kejam padanya?

"Sakura," suara itu terdengar lebih bening dibanding sebelumnya. Kakashi menaikkan dagu Sakura agar wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

"buka matamu. Tataplah aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu," dia meyakinkan Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Perlahan matanya terbuka. Baru setengah terbuka, secara cepat matanya langsung membulat. Bibirnya sedikit terbelah ketika ia melihat wajah yang tampan.

Bola mata yang berbeda warna mampu memancarkan pesona tersendiri. Tulang pipi yang terpahat begitu bagusnya tanpa operasi. Hidung mancung lurus. Bibirnya tipis dan _kissable_.

Dengan susahnya ia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Semenjak mata Sakura terbuka, sampai sekarang belum bisa berkedip.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, tangan lembutnya menyentuh pipi mulus Kakashi.

Dia sendiri tersenyum senang disentuh oleh Sakura. Kakashi merasa degup jantungnya tak beraturan. Dan ia merasa darahnya berdesir cepat di saat itu juga.

Tapi begitu Sakura menyadarinya, segera ia menarik tangannya.

'Canggung lagi deh,' batin Sakura.

"Eerrr, apa benar ini sensei?" tanya Sakura sambil mengalihkan wajahnya. Mana kuat dia_ face to face_ dengan Kakashi, apalagi bertatapan.

"Ya siapa lagi? Kan hanya kita berdua yang ada di sini." jawabnya.

Kali ini Kakashi yang menggunakan kata 'kita berdua'. Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Kakashi kemarin.

Sakura masih memandangi lingkungan _training field_. Merasa tak di anggap, Kakashi menaikkan dagu Sakura dengan telunjuknya agar dia menatapnya.

"Apakah kau belum mau mengaku?"

"Me-mengaku apa?" Sakura berlagak tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Apa boleh buat,"

"Sen.. mmmh.." baru saja Sakura mengatakan satu suku kata sudah terputus karena Kakashi mengunci bibirnya.

Matanya terbelalak. Tangannya melakukan berbagai usaha agar Kakashi menjauh darinya. Memang pada awalnya Sakura berteriak dan memberontak di tengah ciuman mereka. Tetapi siapa yang akan mendengar teriakannya? Pengganti surat kabar sudah pergi dari tadi pagi tentunya.

Dengan melumat bibirnya, Kakashi bisa membungkam teriakannya dan berhasil membuat Sakura luluh. Pelan-pelan Sakura menutup matanya.

Dia mulai menjilat bibir Sakura, memaksa untuk membuka bibirnya sehingga lidahnya bisa menyeruak masuk ke rongga mulut Sakura. Lidah Sakura pun menyambut dan melayani _tamunya_ dengan baik.

"Mmmh.. Sensei.." Sakura mengeluarkan erangan pertamanya. Kakashi hanya menyeringai nakal di bibir _luscious_ Sakura. Dan ciuman itu menjadi semakin berhasrat dan bernafsu.

x-x-x

Ketika mereka tengah asik memagut bibir, Sakura membuka matanya dengan cepat. Dia menyadari suatu hal. Dia mendorong pelan dada Kakashi. Jujur, sebenarnya ia tak mau menyudahi ciuman panas itu. Tetapi ini menyangkut harga diri bersama.

"Hm? Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ya? M-maafkan aku," Kakashi kecewa plus menyesal.

"B-bukan begitu, aku sangat menyukainya, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Bagaimana jika ada yang lihat? Kan memalukan!"

Untungnya Sakura cepat sadar mengenai ini sebelum mereka menempuh lebih jauh.

Kakashi merapatkan bibirnya. Seolah-olah dia sedang berpikir. Dasar ninja jenius.

Begitu mendapat ide, dia menarik ke atas maskernya untuk menutupi wajah tampannya.

"Kita lanjutkan di flat ku," gumamnya.

"Eh?"

'Lanjutkan?' batin Sakura.

Kakashi berjongkok membelakangi Sakura. Menawarkan gendongan untuk Cherry Blossom.

"Naiklah,"

"Seperti anak kecil saja masih di gendong. Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Jangan banyak bicara, naiklah."

Dengan pasrah Sakura menuruti kemauan Kakashi. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke punggung Kakashi. Otomatis dada kenyalnya menempel, memberikan sebuah sensasi tersendiri untuk ninja berambut silver itu. Tangannya melingkar ke leher Kakashi.

Dia sempat berpikir mengapa Kakashi tidak menggendongnya ala _bridal style_? Sakura benar-benar berharap Kakashi menggendongnya dengan gaya itu.

x-x-x

_Wait a second_! Jika mereka ingin ke flat, berarti mereka harus melewati desa Konoha dulu! Bagaimana reaksi orang-orang nanti jika melihat Sakura digendong oleh Kakashi? Apalagi, jika sampai Ino melihatnya. Gossip langsung menyebar cepat di desa Konoha hingga ke pelosoknya. Sangat beruntung Sakura tidak digendong Kakashi dengan ala _bridal style_.

"Sensei, turunkan aku." pintanya berbisik sambil menjawil-jawil bahu Kakashi.

"Tidak mau,"

Terlambat! Mereka sudah berada di tengah desa. Sakura langsung membenamkan wajahnya dan ia mempererat pelukan lehernya.

"Ugh! Sakura, aku tidak bisa bernafas!" dia memberhentikan langkahnya.

Sakura semakin malu karena Kakashi berhenti di tengah jalan. Dia berharap, tidak ada satu pun shinobi apalagi kunoichi yang melihatnya.

"Habisnya sensei tidak mau menurunkanku." Sakura merajuk di punggung Kakashi. Dia masih membenamkan wajahnya.

"Hah, lebih baik tidak bisa bernafas daripada tidak bisa menggendongmu, Sakura," gumamnya gombal.

Yeah, kalian tahu sendiri apa alasannya sehingga ia tak mau menurunkan Sakura.

Tepat sekali. Karena sensasi itu.

Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Ya sudahlah! Lanjut!" Sakura memerintahkan Kakashi dengan galaknya. Daripada harus menanggung malu di khalayak umum. Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya dan kembali berjalan.

Kakashi berhenti sejenak lagi ketika di depan Ichiraku Ramen. Tidak sengaja ia melihat Iruka dan Naruto sedang makan siang bersama. Dan kebetulan Iruka juga melihatnya.

Jujur, dia terkejut melihat Kakashi menggendong Sakura di punggungnya. Apa jangan-jangan Sakura terluka, pikirnya. Dia menaikan alisnya sebagai pengganti kata 'Ada apa dengan Sakura?'.

Bahasa isyarat.

Kakashi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengisyaratkan juga agar Naruto jangan sampai melihat dirinya dan Sakura. Iruka pun mengangguk, lalu ia mengajak mengobrol Naruto supaya putra Hokage ke-4 itu tidak melihat keluar.

Kakashi melanjutkan perjalananya.

"Kakashi-sensei, bagaimana kalau kita lewat atap saja?" usul Sakura berbisik di telinga Kakashi.

"Baka, kenapa kau tidak mengusulkannya dari tadi?"

"Sensei tidak mau mendengarkanku sih!"

Dia membetulkan gendongannya karena semakin lama tubuh Sakura makin menurun. Lalu, ia berjalan ke lorong gelap di sela antar rumah. Baru ia melompat ke atap rumah itu. Dan atap per atap ia lompati hingga mereka sampai di flat.

x-x-x

Sesampainya di flat, Kakashi akhirnya menurunkan Sakura. Bukan karena Sakura mempunyai berat badan yang lebih, melainkan dia harus mengunci pintu flat nya. Tujuanya supaya tidak ada orang yang masuk, mengganggu 'acara'nya dengan Sakura. Bisa saja, orang yang sudah capek mengetuk pintu itu mengira tidak ada orang di dalam.

Sakura mengelus dadanya.

'Akhirnya,' batinnya lega.

"Wow, flat sensei rapi sekali ya." komentarnya mengagumi _living room_ flat nya.

"Bukan saatnya untuk berkagum-kagum." gumamnya sambil berjalan ke arah Sakura setelah mengunci pintu. Lalu ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan menggendongnya di salah satu bahunya. Benar, ternyata Kakashi tidak akan menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal. Dasar tidak romantis. *di-raikiri*

"Eh eh.. Sensei! Turunkan aku!" Sakura mengerang di belakang Kakashi. Kakinya pun tidak bisa diam.

"Tidak mau." balasnya cepat dan sekenanya sambil mengunci pintu kamar.

Dia merebahkan tubuh Sakura di ranjang dan Kakashi segera menindihnya.

"Ouch.. Hati-hati sensei!" rintihnya kesakitan karena tindihan Kakashi.

Telunjuk Kakashi menyentuh bibir ranum Sakura agar tidak mengoceh lagi.

"Jangan bicara lagi," bisiknya mesra di telinga Sakura. Tubuh Sakura merinding seketika.

Dia mempererat pelukannya. Kakashi membiarkan Sakura sendiri yang menurunkan maskernya.

Wajahnya mendekat lagi ke wajah Sakura. Mereka akan melanjutkan _french kiss_ yang sempat terputus.

Bibir Kakashi mulai mengklaim bibir Sakura lagi. Dengan mudah lidahnya memasuki mulut Sakura tanpa harus ia paksa. Seawal mungkin Sakura membuka mulutnya sendiri.

"Mmmh..." Sakura mengerang di tengah ciuman yang penuh nafsu. Ninja medis cantik itu tidak tahu kalau erangannya membuat Kakashi semakin agresif memagut bibirnya.

Selagi lidah mereka saling bertaut, saliva mengalir di sudut bibir Sakura karena tak sanggup menampung lagi dan menetes ke kasur. Dia tak kan mengusapnya, membiarkan saliva itu terus mengalir begitu saja. Lagipula tangannya sibuk meremas-remas rambut Kakashi.

Ciuman Kakashi menurun ke leher putih jenjang Sakura. Tidak hanya sekedar mencium. Jilatan dan hisapan juga ia lakukan hingga timbul bekas merah di kulit yang putih milik Sakura. Menandakan bahwa wanita ini hanya miliknya seorang. Bercak merah yang biasa disebut dengan _kissmark_ itu tak hanya berjumlah 1 atau 2 saja, Kakashi sengaja membuatnya banyak.

"Aargh... Sensei, nggh.." Sakura mengerang saat _collar bone_-nya digigit kecil-kecil oleh Kakashi.

Kakashi tidak akan membiarkan tangannya menganggur di bawah tubuh Sakura yang menggeliat. Itu akan membuatnya kesemutan. Dia menarik tanganya dan tangan kanan itu merayap ke kancing baju Sakura, kemudian membukanya satu per satu.

Saat semua kancing sudah terlepas, baju _pink_ milik Sakura ia tarik dan ia lempar ke sembarang tempat.

Tinggal bra hitam yang terpasang sebagai busana atasan. Tangan kanan kembali menyelip ke bawah tubuh hendak melepaskan kaitan bra yang mengganggunya.

"Ahh.. Kakashi-sensei mau apa?" tanya Sakura tanpa dosa. Dia merasa bra nya mengendur. Salah satu tali bra jatuh di lengan kirinya. Sungguh tak nyaman.

"Aku akan me-_massage-_mu, Sakura."jawab Kakashi ikut _innocent_.

Sebelum Kakashi menarik bra hitam polos itu, dia mengelus payudara Sakura yang masih tertutup kain.

_Bad feeling _pun muncul.

Bra hitam sudah teronggok tak berdaya di lantai. Namun Kakashi tidak bisa langsung me-_'massage' _bukit kembar itu lantaran pemiliknya masih belum mau menunjukkan miliknya yang ternyata sangat indah dipandang.

Sakura mempertahankan payudaranya dengan berusaha menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada.

"Tidak, Kakashi-sensei. Aku mohon, jangan." gumamnya lirih seraya mempertahankan pertahananya.

Sakura memang menyukai Kakashi dan ia juga menikmati lumatan itu, tapi dia belum siap untuk memberikan sebagian tubuhnya untuk mantan sensei nya.

Kakashi memutarkan bola matanya dan mendesah bosan. Dia mundur menjauh dari Sakura dan turun dari ranjang. Sakura menatapnya heran.

'Sepertinya tadi ia bergairah sekali, kenapa mundur?' batinnya.

Turun dari ranjang bukan berarti mengakhiri semuanya lalu ia meninggalkan Sakura. Bukan! Tetapi, untuk melepas busana yang ia pakai.

Putih dan sixpack. Deskripsi paling tepat untuk tubuh Kakashi yang telah berhasil menggoyahkan iman Sakura. Sekarang Kakashi hanya mengenakan boxer hitamnya saja dan kembali menindih Sakura. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura bergidik. Belum lagi hembusan nafas hangat membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri. Entah bujukan apa yang Kakashi bisikkan, Sakura mengangguk lemah menandakan bahwa dia setuju. Senyuman penuh kemenangan tersirat di bibir Kakashi. Lalu ia melanjutkan aktvitasnya.

Pelan-pelan Kakashi menurunkan lengan penghalang itu. Kini kedua bukit kembar itu terpampang jelas dan menantang di depan matanya. Demi Godaime Hokage, payudara Sakura kencang dan ukurannya tidak bisa dibilang kecil untuk seumurannya. Puting yang bebas berwarna merah muda membuatnya tidak sabar ingin 'memakannya'.

Gara-gara menatap payudara Sakura, menelan ludahnya sendiri saja kesusahan. Nafas Kakashi menjadi semakin memburu dan birahinya semakin meningkat sampai ubun-ubun. Meski nafsu Kakashi sudah menggebu-gebu, dia tetap berusaha lembut pada Sakura. Dia tak akan menyakitinya.

Tangan kananya mulai menangkup payudara kiri Sakura dan memijatnya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa payudaranya begitu lembut.

"Ah.. Sensei..Ngghh.." Sakura mendesah dan mulai merasakannya.

Mula-mula Kakashi hanya memberikannya sebuah pijatan dan remasan kecil. Namun, lama-lama pijatan itu berubah menjadi remasan kencang yang membuat Sakura mendesah hebat. Bahkan tubuhnya juga menggeliat liar di atas ranjang. Sesekali Kakashi memelintir puting Sakura juga.

Bagus, sekarang nafsu Kakashi benar-benar 'terlepas' disebabkan oleh suara indah Sakura.

Karena tubuh Sakura selalu bergerak, otomatis payudara kanan yang menganggur juga ikut berguncang dengan erotis. Tanpa ragu lagi, Kakashi melumat payudara kencang itu. Puting yang sudah mengeras ia kulum sepuasnya. Dia menjilat dada bulat itu secara keseluruhan.

"Oh.. Kakashi-sensei.. terussh.. Ah ah~"

Mendengar cara Sakura memanggil namanya membuat Kakashi semakin agresif dan buas mengulum putingnya.

Puas me-_massage_, tangannya mulai menggerayangi dan membelai seluruh tubuh cewek berambut pink itu. Mulai dari dada indahnya, perut yang langsing, dan pinggul.

'Oh _damn_, aku lupa dia masih mengenakan celana!' rutuk Kakashi dalam hati.

Tangan kokoh itu menyelip ke celana dan mengusap miss V yang masih terbalut celana dalam. Dan saat Kakashi meraba celana dalam itu, ia merasa celana dalam itu sudah basah. Dia berhenti mengulum puting Sakura dan meninggalkan jejak saliva di sana.

"Kau menikmatinya ya Sakura-chan?" tanya Kakashi berbisik di telinganya.

Bohong adalah hal yang tidak baik. Sakura tahu itu. Lalu ia mengakui bahwa dia menyukai apa yang dilakukan oleh si _Copy Nin_ dengan mengangguk pelan. Melihat wajah Sakura begitu_ innocent_ dan bermandikan peluh, Kakashi mengeluarkan seringai mesumnya.

Dia berbisik lagi. "Kau cantik, Sakura-chan,"

Sakura dibuat _blushing_ lagi.

"dan kau sudah basah," lanjtutnya sambil membelai daerah sensitive Sakura. Merinding. Bulu romanya berdiri mendengar ucapan Kakashi barusan.

Tidak segan-segan Kakashi melepas celana pendek Sakura, disusul dengan celana dalam yang senada dengan bra nya.

Sambil menciumi bahu dan _collar bone_ Sakura, jari-jari Kakashi ikut memanjakan miss V yang basah. Satu jari masuk ke dalam liang senggama yang sama sekali belum pernah terjamah oleh siapa pun. Sakura sempat berteriak kesakitan pada awal.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, teriakan itu berubah menjadi erangan penuh dengan kenikmatan ketika Kakashi mengeluar-masukkan jari tengahnya.

"Agghh.. Sensssei... Lebih cepaat.. Oh.." erangnya memohon agar dia mendapatkan puncak kepuasan.

Permohonan itu dikabulkan. Kakashi meng-_in-out_ jarinya dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga Sakura mengeluarkan cairan klimaksnya yang pertama.

"Ah ah ah.. Oh.."

Semakin menempuh lebih jauh, Sakura semakin tenggelam di dalam kenikmatan yang tiada tara dan tak tertahankan.

Dia mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya. Sebab tempo mengocok miss V Sakura semakin tinggi. Maka desahan Sakura pun menjadi-jadi.

Mengetahui Sakura akan klimaks, dia memantapkan satu sodokan jarinya.

"Aaargh.." dia mengerang panjang saat dia mengeluarkan cairan putih kentalnya. Melumuri jari tengah Kakashi.

Sakura benar-benar dibuat liar dan _restless_ oleh Kakashi. Peluhnya membanjiri wajah cantiknya. Dia juga merasa hawa di ruangan itu semakin panas.

Dengan keluar cairan klimaksnya yang pertama, bukan berarti dia bisa santai setelah itu. Malah Kakashi menambah satu-dua jari lagi. Jadi ada tiga jari di dalamnya menggesek dan mengocok vagina Sakura sampai kebanjiran juga merembes ke sprei kasur.

"Ngghh.. Sudah cukup... Ah ah ah.."

Kakashi tidak menghiraukan ocehan Sakura. Dia tetap sibuk dengan mainannya sekarang. Ketiga jarinya keluar-masuk dengan teratur. Membawa Sakura ke klimaks lagi.

"Uhh.. Ngghh." Sakura mengejang saat Kakashi menarik jarinya dan salah satu jarinya menyentuh _clitoris_ Sakura. Cairan seks nya menyusul keluar untuk kedua kalinya.

Kakashi menjilat 3 jarinya yang berlumuran_ fluid_ itu. Ia juga mengemutnya karena saking manisnya rasa cairan Sakura.

"Kau manis, Sakura-chan. Sayang jika aku tidak mencicipimu langsung," gumamnya.

"Hah?" Sakura bingung sendiri. Susah mencerna ucapan Kakashi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kakashi merayap turun ke daerah kewanitaan Sakura. Dia melebarkan kedua kaki ramping mantan muridnya. Wajahnya sekarang berhadapan dengan vagina Sakura yang becek dan merah. Dia menjilat bibir atasnya dan membasahi seluruh bagian bibirnya sebelum melahap vagina Sakura.

"Ngghh.. Ughh.." Sakura mengerang lagi ketika lidah Kakashi membelah bibir vagina dan menjilat klitorisnya. Gigi dewasa Kakashi menggigit kecil-kecil biji yang tertanam di dalam.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya yang tidak bisa diam ditahan oleh Kakashi.

Lidah merah Kakashi menyeruak masuk lebih dalam dan mengocoknya dengan cepat. Sakura yang menikmati perlakuan Kakashi hanya bisa mengerang, merasakan kenikmatan yang tak tertahankan.

"Haaahkkh.. Ayo sensei!Oh... God!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan cairannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutup kedua matanya. Dia melenguh panjang. Betapa nikmatnya saat ia mengeluarkan cairan seksnya.

Ketika Kakashi sedang meng-_French kiss_ vagina Sakura, cairan kental putih itu menyembur begitu saja. Kemudian Kakashi menelannnya tanpa ragu-ragu. Sudah tiga kali kah Kakashi membawanya ke puncak kepuasannya? Mungkin iya. Bisa saja lebih.

Walau begitu, Kakashi tak kan meminta imbalan pada Sakura. Dengan kata lain, melakukan _blow job_ untuknya. Kecuali Sakura sendiri yang meminta.

Sakit rasanya menahan kejantananya yag sudah berereksi di balik boxer hitam. Dia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Dia berhenti menjamah vagina mantan muridnya. Lidahnya tak bergeming di dalam. Merasakan himpitan dan denyut-denyut yang dibuat Sakura. Setelah denyut itu hilang, dia baru menarik daging tak bertulang itu.

Onyx kembali bertemu dengan emerald. Wajah yang ganteng mendekati wajah cantik. Sesama pemilik bibir yang _kissable_ saling menyentuhkan bibir mereka. _French kiss_ kembali terjadi di antara mereka. Bibir saling berpagutan, lidah bertaut, saliva bercampur sampai mereka meneteskan campuran salivanya ke sprei kasur yang kondisinya sudah awut-awutan, basah, dan sebagainya. Kedua tangan kuat Kakashi meremas kedua lengan Sakura. Niatnya memberi kehangatan bagi _Medic Nin_.

"Sakura,"

"Hhhmm?"

"Turunkan celanaku,"

Sakura menghentikan pagutan mereka. Dia mengekspresikan wajah terkejut.

"Yang benar saja," katanya diselingi dengan tawa kecil.

"Kalau tidak-"

"Iya-iya!"

Adanya hanya mengancam saja, pikir Sakura.

Pertama-tama, jari kedua tangan Sakura merayap ke pinggang Kakashi. Sambil menunggu celananya lepas, Kakashi menyambi dirinya dengan menyerang leher pasangan. Menghisapi kulitnya sampai timbul_ kissmark _lagi_._ Dia sengaja membuat gangguan untuk Sakura, supaya kesusahan melucuti celananya.

Sakura yang akan melepas celana Kakashi, malah agak goyah karena lehernya diserang lagi. Secara _slow motion_ paha Sakura menggesek kejantanan Kakashi yang masih tertutup celana. Kakashi merasa Mr. P nya semakin menegang.

"Aaah..~" desahnya. Walau Sakura dibuat susah oleh Kakashi, dia tetap menjalankan perintah. Takut jikalau dia melanggar perintah itu, Kakashi akan melakukan suatu yang lebih parah lagi dengan terburu-buru dan lebih liar.

Sakura berhasil menurunkan boxer hitam Kakashi sampai lutut dengan jerih payahnya. Lalu dilanjutkan oleh Kakashi sendiri, menendang hingga terlantar di lantai. Ternyata boxer hitam juga senasib dengan busana Sakura yang lain.

Mereka sudah polos di atas ranjang. Tidak ada sehelai benang pun melekat di tubuh mereka.

Sakura menatap eternit kamar. Tidak sanggup melihat ke bawah. Jangankan melihat, melirik pun dia tidak mau. Walau begitu, kedua tangannya tetap bekerja.

Apa yang dilakukan Sakura sekarang sama persis apa yang dilakukan Kakashi tadi. Kini giliran Sakura memberi _massage_ untuk Kakashi _._

"S-Sakuraa.." dia mengerang saat Sakura memulai memijat pelan batang kejantanannya yang ereksi. Pijatan yang Sakura berikan mampu membuat Kakashi mengeluarkan erangan solo perdana. Akhirnya, Sakura bisa juga mendengar Kakashi mengerang dan mendesah.

"Aaarggh.. Uhh.."

Tetapi, walau sekarang Sakura yang memberikan '_service_', dia seperti menahan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Apa mungkin karena ia telah menyentuh Mr. P Kakashi?

'Bagus juga suaranya,' batin Sakura polos.

Kakashi merasa di manjakan oleh seorang dewi yang turun dari kahyangan. Dia benar-benar menikmatinya. Secara menyeluruh Sakura me-_massage_ 'benda'nya. Bahkan testis. Sakura tidak melupakan bagian itu.

Memang tak jauh berbeda. Lama-lama, Sakura menyukai 'benda' yang panjang, besar, dan tegang tersebut. Saking sukanya, pijatan itu semakin kencang. Dia memberi bonus plus plus untuk Kakashi.

Dia menurunkan tubuhnya. Sebelum itu Sakura mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk berhadapan dengan apa yang ia pijat.

Kakashi memejamkan matanya. Seolah-olah menyerap semua kenikmatan yang Sakura berikan.

"Sssh.. Sakuraa.. Yeah.. Seperti itu.." desahnya ditengah merasakan sentuhan Sakura. Tubuhnya tak dapat ia kendalikan. Sentuhan Sakura telah membuatnya gila dan kehilangan akal.

Tidak habis pikir. Beginikah rasanya menjadi uke? -?-

Ketika Sakura mengocok penisnya membuat dirinya berasa ada di surga. Sakura memang hebat. Hanya dengan memijat dan mengocok-ngocok penis Kakashi, bisa membuat jonin itu liar.

Memabukan.

Kakashi merasa dia akan mendapatkan klimaks yang pertama. Namun Sakura tidak tahu bahwa ada tanda Kakashi akan mencapai puncak.

Sekali Sakura 'menyentuhnya', sperma Kakashi akan keluar.

Benar saja. Hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Keberanian itu terkumpul. Sakura mengusap-usap lembut kepala penis Kakashi sehingga memberi sensasi geli bagi yang bersangkutan. Lalu Sakura menggenggam dan meremas-remasnya, kemudian ia menciumi ujung penis itu.

Dan saat itu juga sperma Kakashi menyembur begitu saja di mulut Sakura. Padahal baru saja Sakura membuka bibirnya untuk memberi blow job. Sesekali Sakura ber-_gasps_ karena semburan itu.

"Oh! Sensei.."

"Ughh.. Gomenasai Sakura-chan" Kakashi mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan nada menyesal.

Sebelum Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan merayap kembali berhadapan dengan wajah Kakashi, dia menelan sperma yang ada di mulut.

"Huh.. Tidak apa-apa," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum. Lidahnya menjilat bagian bibir yang terkena pelumas. Kedua tangannya memegang kepala Kakashi dan meremas rambut peraknya.

"Kau hebat ya," gumam Kakashi.

"Hm? Kenapa bisa begitu?" alis sebelah Sakura naik.

"Kau bisa membawaku klimaks tanpa melakukan _blow job_. Mungkin karena aku benar-benar... Akkhh! Ittai!" kalimatnya terputus.

"Ih! Menyebalkan! Padahal aku baru saja memberikanmu 'itu'!" gerutu Sakura sambil memukul pelan dada Si Copy Nin. Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?" bisik Kakashi _to the point_.

"Hah?"

Sebelum Sakura bisa protes, Kakashi mengubah posisi mereka di atas ranjang. Sakura di bawah, sedangkan Kakashi di atas. Dia melebarkan kaki jenjang pasanganya, lalu menyiapkan 'benda' nya di depan bibir V Sakura.

"Siap, Cherry Blossom?"

"He em. Ayo sensei.. Aku membutuhkanmu.. Di dalamku.." balas Sakura sambil memberikan tatapan sensual dan penuh hasrat.

Kakashi menyeringai untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tak perlu tergesa-gesa. Kakashi tetap _slow_ walau nafsu birahinya telah menggebu-gebu. Perlahan, batang kemaluan Kakashi memasuki liang senggama Sakura yang basah.

Rasa sakit yang belum pernah ia rasakan menyerang di daerah kewanitaannya. Nyeri bukan main. Sakura pun menjerit kesakitan.

"Aaakhh! Kakashi-sensei! Sakiit.." jerit Sakura. Nada kalimat terakhirnya memelan. Matanya tertutup rapat. Saking kesakitannya, di sudut mata Sakura mengalir air yang berasa asin jika di jilat. Ya, air matanya.

Selagi ia memasukkan 'miliknya' lebih dalam, Kakashi mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut.

Sambil menyelam minum air. Peribahasa yang cocok untuk keadaan ini.

Di samping dapat menghilangkan rasa nyeri di daerah kewanitaan, jeritan itu dapat ia redam. Dia menggunakan cara yang tercantum di dalam Icha Icha Tactics. *author ngawur, dithutuk bareng-bareng.*

Mr. P Kakashi sudah tertanam sempurna di dalam. Tidak terlalu sulit memasukkannya. Cairan _sex_ yang masih tersisa telah mempermudah batang itu masuk. Semudah apapun dia memasuki Sakura, tempat itu merupakan tempat yang paling sempit yang pernah ia masuki.

Bibir mereka masih menempel. Kakashi belum menggerakkan badannya.

Menunggu Sakura menyesuaikan diri. Bahkan dirinya juga harus menyesuaikan agar tidak tegang lagi.

Cairan berwarna merah mengalir dan merembes ke sprei kasur. Selaput dara telah robek, maka darahnya mengalir keluar.

Kesucian dan keperawananya sudah hilang.

"Sakura," Kakashi memanggilnya lirih.

"Huh?" Sakura merespon lemah tak berdaya.

"Buka matamu,"

Dan perlahan Sakura membuka matanya.

"Nggh.. S-sensei..~"

Sakura mulai mengerang lagi saat Kakashi mulai menarik kejantanannya keluar. Sebatas sampai kepala penisnya saja.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi menusukannya ke dalam lagi. Tusukan tersebut membuat Sakura menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Lalu Kakashi mengeluarkannya lagi dan berulang kali ia melakukan hal yang sama.

Gerakan_ in-out_ yang ia berikan berkali-kali berhasil mengubah jeritan horror menjadi sebuah melodi yang erotis. Jika di lihat dari reaksi Sakura, tampaknya Medic Nin ini menikmati apa yang dilakukan si Copy Nin. Tubuhnya juga 'rusuh' seperti tadi.

"Oooh.. ah ah.." Sakura terus mengerang di saat Kakashi menggenjot dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Hujaman itu mendalam hingga menemukan titik G-spot. Titik itu berkali-kali tersentuh dan membuat Sakura mendesah hebat.

Sempat-sempatnya, Kakashi memperlambat tempo menggenjotnya. Sakura yang merasakan genjotan lambat itu mendesah kegelian.

"Aaahh... Sensei.." Sakura mendesah manja.

Desahan itu membuat Kakashi memberhentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Dia membiarkan penisnya berada di dalam. Sudah dipastikan olehnya bahwa ini aman, karena dia belum ada tanda-tanda ingin 'keluar'.

"Ada apa?" Kakashi mencondongkan tubuhnya serta mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura yang sudah bermandikan peluh.

"Hhh.. Ku mohon, sensei.."

Ekspresi wajah Sakura yang meminta lebih itu membuat Kakashi tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lagi.

"Mohon apa, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi malah menggodanya.

"Hahhh... Lebih, Kakashi-sensei. Aku minta lebih.."

Sebuah seringaian seksi tersirat di bibirnya. "_As your wish,_ Hime."

Dia kembali meng-_in-out_ miliknya dengan tempo yang pada awalnya biasa saja. Seiring berjalannya waktu, tempo itu lama kelamaan terus bertambah.

Bertambah cepat.

Sakura kembali liar di ranjang. Sesekali punggungnya terangkat karena saking tak bisa diamnya.

"Aaaakhh.. Sensseii.. Terussssh.. Oh.. Yeah yeahh..."desahnya.

Suara indah yang mengalun itu.

Membuat nafsu dan gairahnya makin tak tertahankan. Dia sendiri semakin buas dan membabi buta menggenjot batang kejantanannya.

Melalui desahan-desahan Sakura, Kakashi sekarang sudah tahu, bahkan hafal, letak G-spot yang ia sentuh tadi. Ia terus menyerang daerah itu sampai Sakura melenguh panjang, mendapat orgasmenya.

"Uhh.. S-Sakuraa..." Kakashi ikut mengerang di tengah mengocok vagina Sakura. Dia merasa ada denyutan di dalam memberikan pijitan-pijitan untuk si Mr. P.

"Ohh.. Kakashi-sensei... Lebih dalaam.. Ssshhh"

Dengan susah payah Sakura memintanya. Lantaran ia harus menerima sodokan yang membuatnya terus mendesah dan mengerang.

"Tidak secepat itu. Panggil namaku dulu, Cherry Blossom.."

"Aaah... Kakashi... Oh.. Onegai,"

Sebelum Kakashi mengabulkan permintaan itu, ia menyiratkan senyuman penuh kemenangannya -?-.

Ternyata Kakashi memberinya lebih. Tak hanya ia perdalam tusukannya. Ia juga mempercepat lagi kecepatannya dan memberikan hujaman yang lebih keras. Mungkin ini adalah balasan bonus plus-plus yang Sakura berikan tadi.

Bagus. Sakura sekarang semakin dekat dengan orgasme nya.

"Ah ah.. Aku mau keluaar.. Oh Kami!"

"Yeah.. Sakura-chaan..Ayo keluarkann.."

Sakura melenguh panjang saat dia menerima hujaman yang paling dalam dan menyentuh titik sensitif. Liangnya sempat menjepit 'benda' besar dan panjang tersebut. Cairan seks Sakura pun lepas, melumuri kejantanan Kakashi.

Kunoichi pink itu sudah mendapat kepuasan. Tetapi, walau begitu Sakura tetap _restless_. Kakashi tidak akan berhenti meng-_in-ou_t Mr. P nya sebelum mendapat klimaksnya.

Ya, dia akan mendapatkannya tidak lama lagi.

"Aah... Sensei! Sudah! Aku capeek... Nnggh.."

"Sebentar lagi.. Aaargh.. Sakuraa"

Bingo! Akhirnya dia mendapat orgasmenya. Segera ia menarik penisnya keluar dari vagina Sakura, supaya ia tidak menghamili mantan muridnya. Spermanya hanya menyemprot ke bibir vagina. Dengan jumlah yang banyak.

Tubuh yang kokoh itu ambruk di samping Sakura. Mereka saling mengatur nafas. Lelah. Energi habis karena bercinta.

Kakashi menarik bed cover-nya guna menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura memanggilnya agak malu-malu.

"Apakah kau tetap memanggilku dengan embel-embel itu setelah bercinta denganku?" responnya sambil menyindir Sakura.

Mendengar kata 'bercinta' membuat pipi mulusnya merona dan membuatnya tergagap-gagap.

"Eerr.. Kakashi-kun.."

"Nah, begitu lebih baik kan? Ada apa, Saku-chan?" dia merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sakura hingga tak ada jarak di antara mereka. Lalu ia memeluk tubuh indah itu dari samping.

Sebelum Sakura menjawabnya, ia membalikkan badanya sehingga ia berhadapan dengan Kakashi.

"Kau tahu, kau memberikanku lebih dari sebuah _massage_!" ujarnya sambil memukul pelan dada bidang ninja berambut silver itu.

Mendadak perut Kakashi terasa geli setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Haha. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku, Sakura-chan. Omong-omong, _massage_ yang kuberi tadi enak tidak sih? "

"Iya iya! Terima kasih! Yaa.. Lumayan enak. Em, Kakashi-kun.."

"Hn? Ada apa Sakura?"

"Apakah kau masih penasaran dengan orang yang ku andai-andaikan tempo hari?"

"Tidak. Itu sudah tidak penting lagi bagiku. Karena aku sudah tau jawabannya."

"Siapa memangnya?"

"Aku. Itu pasti." Kakashi menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri. Dia yakin, jawabannya tidak akan salah.

Sakura hanya memberikan tatapan aneh pada kekasihnya.

Sakura merapatkan jarak tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kakashi. Memiringkan tubuhnya dengan berbantalkan kedua tangannya dan akan memejamkan matanya. Kakashi pun merangkul lengan Sakura.

"Oh iya, Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau masih ada tenaga?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau masih ada, aku ingin mencoba beberapa gaya atau posisi. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

"Eh? Besok saja! Aku lelah!" sahut Sakura.

"Benar besok? Baiklah. Kau harus memegang betul kata-katamu." ujar Kakashi sambil menutup matanya.

"Eh?"

Itulah gumaman terakhir dari Sakura. Sebelum Sakura tertidur lelap di pelukan Kakashi, Sakura memikirkan apa yang terjadi esok hari.

FIN

Ciaaah! Selesai juga fict (editan) bejat satu ini! *ditendang readers*

Gimana? Ada progress? Atau tambah wagu?

Sengaja di edit _after fasting_, malah setelah lebaran. Hehe.

Tolong kasih pendapat kalian tentang editan ini. Apa semakin jelek? Atau ada kemajuan?

Oke! Please! Tinggalkan aku sebuah review. Kalau mau kasih concrit boleh kok.

Flame? Nggak.

Jangan jadi silent reader. Hehehehe :D

Thanks for reading!

See You!


End file.
